Конни Юнивёрс и Кристальные Заместители
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Конни Юнивёрс - гибрид человека и самоцвета, растущая со своими тремя мамами: Джаспер, Перидот и Ляпис. Смогут ли они защитить Пляжный город вместе?
1. Chapter 1

**To all my English friends, this is my story, 'Connie and The Crystal Temps' translated by a fan, frog-g-g**

 ****

 **Engish version:** s/12482516/1/Connie-Universe-and-The-Crystal-Temps

* * *

Крик разразился в книжном магазине, и Конни Юнивёрс повалилась на пол. "Почему?! Почему, почему, ПОЧЕМУ?!" рыдала она.

Седи застонала. "Я не знаю, Конни... Но, пожалуйста, прекрати трясти меня!"

Девочка медленно выпустила рубашку низкой девушки и взглянула на пустую полку. "Как "Сага о Духе Морфа" могла закончится?! Это самая захватывающая, романтическая и самая потрясающая серия книг!"

"Автор закончил историю, Конни," жалея девочку сказал Ларс, "Прости."

"Если ты так сильно любишь книги, почему бы тебе не сделать ещё несколько с помощью твоего волшебного камня на груди?" смеясь, предложила Седи.

"Это не так работает, Седи. Правильно?" Конни взглянула на жёлтый бриллиант на груди.

"Ох, Лиза!" заплакала девочка, обнимая пустую коробку для книг, "С твоей честностью снаружи и золотым сердцем внутри... Ты была слишком хороша для этого мира…"

"Конни... Хочешь взять эту коробку домой?"

Конни медленно закивала.

* * *

Конни счастливо бежала домой, снова и снова повторяя слоган книги в своей голове.

Она подбежала к пляжному домику, который на самом деле является храмом, и открыла дверь. "Ребята! Это ужасно!" Внезапно, центепида напала на неё. Она кричала в ужасе, но, внезапно, кулак из воды ударил монстра.  
"Привет, Конни!" синяя девушка душа его.

Конни помахала рукой и взглянула на меньший зелёный самоцвет, которая ударила металлическим столбом в другого. Оранжевый, очень большой самоцвет сломала одного пополам.

"Вау! Что это?"

"Прости, Конни, мы уберём этих центепид из твоей комнаты. Я думаю, они пытались забраться в храм," отозвалась Перидот.

"Ты не обязана избавляться от них! Они интересные! Мы можем оставить одну?" хихикнула Конни. Та, что была на коленях Перидот внезапно плюнула кислотой.

"Отрицательно," Перидот встала, глядя на дыру.

"Эй, ребята?" сказала Ляпис Лазурит, отлетая от одной центепиды, которая дёргала её платье, "У них нет самоцветов…"

"Тогда мать должна быть рядом!" проговорила Джаспер, задыхаясь. Она ударила одну, которая пыталась подкрасться к ней.

"Мы должны немедленно уничтожить эту угрозу, прежде чем кто-либо из людей пострадает," сказала Перидот.  
Конни подпрыгнула.

"Могу я помочь?! Могу? Могу?"

"Конни," Ляпис улыбнулась, грациозно приземляясь рядом с ней, "пока ты не научишься контролировать свой самоцвет, оставь спасение мира нам, хорошо?"

"Хорошо…" Конни расстроилась. Она внезапно закричала в ужасе и убежала в свою комнату. Она пыталась вытолкнуть центепиду с книжной полки, и Джаспер с радостью её уничтожила, "А? Как это возможно?!"

Самоцветы взглянули на Конни, державшую новую книгу своей любимой серии. "Но я думала, что автор перестал писать их!"

"Мы слышали это тоже... И так как мы знаем, что это твоя любимая-"Ляпис была прервана визгом Перидот: "Мы заставили автора написать больше!"

"Ну, она, наверное, испугалась, что я ударю её кулаком в голову," Джаспер пожала плечами.

"Кхм, мы вежливо попросили её," Ляпис встала, "после того, как я рассказала, что мы помогли защитить мир-"

"Ты имеешь в виду Пляжный город?" спросила Конни.

"То же самое."

"Это была моя идея," вставила Джаспер.

"Нет, это общая-" Перидот была прервана рукой Джаспер.

"Это удивительно, ребята!" Конни плакала от счастья, "Давайте посмотрим, глава первая...  
Грудь девочки внезапно начала светиться, и она уронила книгу."

"Быстрей, вызови оружие! " крикнула Ляпис.

"Как?!" задыхалась Конни.

"Не принуждай это... Я думаю? Я права?" Перидот задала вопрос, не имея оружия, кроме её металлических конечностей. Джаспер кивнула.

"Тоже! Не блевать!" вставила Ляпис.

"Фу, гадость," пробормотала Джаспер.  
Внезапное сияние Конни исчезло, и все вздохнули.

"Ав... Кто-нибудь может показать мне, как использовать эти оруж-"

"Я! Сначала я! Я!" закричала Перидот.

"Хорошо, конечно…" Конни покраснела.

* * *

"Перидот?"

"Да, Конни?"

"У тебя...есть оружие, правильно?"

Внезапно, металлический столб с пляжа прилетел в руку самоцвета. "Да."

"То, как работают мои металлические силы, основано на моей воле. Как этот камень,Пери кинула лежащий в близи камень, и он покатился вниз по холму, "Если у меня недостаточно воли, чтобы использовать мою силу... Это будет провал для меня…"

* * *

Конни бросила камень в воздух и пыталась откинуть его, что привело к боли в суставах и маленькому кровотечению.

"Пери рассказывала тебе о камень-штуке?" простонала Ляпис.

"Да! Я должна быть сильной, как скала!" Конни плакала. Ляпис засмеялась и использовала часть воды, что была в её самоцвете, чтобы смыть кровь и дрогнула, когда слезы появились в глазах Конни, "Прости... Когда я использую свои силы... Это просто  
получается с помощью моих эмоций. Обычно, я спокойная…"

* * *

"Так, я должна быть жесткой и спокойной одновременно?" спросила Конни.

"Я просто думаю о том, как я собираюсь набить глупое лицо моего врага," Конни неодобрительно посмотрела на Джаспер, когда появился шлем, "Вот как я это делаю."

Конни хлопнула себя ладонью по лицу.

* * *

"Я думаю, нам лучше повторить ту сцену, в которой я была... Ок?"

Самоцветы покивали.

"Ок... Джаспер и Перидот были где-то здесь, и Ляпис была у книжной полки," Конни подвинула их, "Ляпис... Твои руки были скрещены и сейчас тоже…" Отличная работа.

"Спасибо," недовольно пробурчала Ляпис.

"Перидот... Твоя нога была здесь…" Конни подвинула её, "Да!"

"Я не думаю, что это работает так, Конни…" сказала Перидот, грустно улыбаясь.

"И Джаспер," Конни подняла её лицо вверх, а Джаспер неодобрительно взглянула на девочку, "Точно."

"Хорошо…" сказала Конни, развернув книгу, "Бла, бла, спасибо, бла, глава первая, она взглянула на её грудную клетку… Ничего. Конни начала хныкать, "Может быть, я не Кристальный Заместитель…"

"Не глупи, Конни," сказала Ляпис, "Конечно, ты Кристальный Заместитель!"

"Нам действительно весело помогать тебе с вычислениями в домашней работе, а также читать и общаться с тобой... Даже когда твой самоцвет…" Пери посмотрела на Ляпис, рычащую на неё, "Я сказала это неправильно... Конни, ты одна из нас, хорошо? Ты  
Кристальный заместитель, потому что, когда дело доходит до этого... ты такая же, как и все мы, когда тебе это нужно."

"Да…" прошептала Конни, "Даже если мой самоцвет не работает, у меня все еще есть мои книги!" девочка обняла книгу, и её самоцвет засиял.

Все задыхались от волнения, и оружие Конни, щит сделанный из жёлтой молнии появилось. "Вау…" прошептала Пери.

"Щит из молнии... Круто!" Конни кричала, прыгая. Щит перелетел и врезался в книжную полку. Ляпис хихикала.

"Я призываю мою силу чтением?!"

"Что этот автор делает?" удивилась Перидот, убирая книгу.

Дом, внезапно, затрясся , и Конни повалилась на спину, заметив чёрную тень мамы Центепид.

"Это мать!" крикнула Джаспер. Самоцветы побежали на улицу, но Ляпис остановилась и сказала Конни. "Оставайся здесь, хорошо?

"Не сейчас!" крикнула Конни. Когда самоцветы сражались, она положила новые книги в коробку, которую Ларс дал ей.

Самоцветы избежали кислотного нападения и спрятались за рукой статуи. Они дрогнул в страхе, так как кислота потекла на них.

"Эй! Оставь их в покое!" крикнула Конни.

"Конни, нет!" кричали самоцветы.

Конни побежала от монстра, читая и читая. Она прочитала всю книгу! Она читала еще одну, но она не помогала. Конни запуталась.

Она кричала, когда монстр подходил к ней. Она избегала атаки, но её книги не помогали. "Нет!"

Она стерла слезы и прошептала, "Лиза... Лиза всегда сражается!" она обратилась к монстру и её самоцвет засветился, "Лиза... Всегда... Выигрывает!" щит из её груди откинул чудовище в огонь.

"Самоцветы, оружие!" выкрикнула Джаспер.

Они сражались с монстром до того, как нашли самоцвет. Он был разбит...

Конни, к сожалению, похоронила разбитую книгу. Она стёрла слёзы.

"Конни... ты плачешь?" прошептала Ляпис. Девочка кивнула в ответ. "Да, Ляпис... Да, плачу.  
\- Полагаю, твои способности не приходят от чтения…" сказала океанический самоцвет, садясь около девочки.

"Конечно, они не приходят от чтения. Ты придумаешь, как активировать свой самоцвет, Конни," сказала Перидот.

"Твоим собственным... Конни-путём," засмеялась Джаспер.

Конни засмеялась, а потом схватилась за голову. "Ух, я слишком много читаю…" Конни быстро заснула, внезапно рухнув на руки Ляпис. Кристальные заместители улыбались друг другу, и обняли их маленькую Конни... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Мистер Фраймен! Обрезков, пожалуйста!" молила Конни, подбежав к нему вместе со стоящей рядом Ляпис.

"Конни, мы закрыты," смеялся Мистер Фраймен.

"Она хочет обрезков!" протестовала Ляпис, "Обрезков! Обрезков!"

Конни присоединилась, стуча по столу: "Обрезков! Обрезков!"

"Хорошо! Хорошо! Я сделаю тебе несколько картофельных обрезков!" сказал мужчина, "Подожди здесь."

Он дал ей обрезков, и девушки с благодарностью кивнули.

"Я всегда могу сделать тебе обычную картошку фри…"

"Только обрезки, спасибо!" отозвалась Конни.

Она и Ляпис гуляли вместе. "Ляпис, мы можем полететь на солнце сегодня? Оно выглядит ближе, чем обычно... Мы можем сделать это!" хихикнула Конни.

Ляпис знала, что это была просто шутка для неё от Конни, чтобы полетать, и собиралась сделать её крылья, до того, как она увидела второе солнце, которое было огромным.

"Ч-что?! О нет!" проговорила Ляпис, "Что это здесь делает?"

"Что ты-" Ляпис схватила руку девчонки и потащила её.

"Мои обрезки!" Конни кричала, понимая, что уронила их.

* * *

"Этo плохо... очень плохо," прошептала Джаспер.

Перидот взглянул на него через телескоп:  
"Он гигантский!"

"Джаспер! Перидот!" кричала Ляпис. Конни тащилась за ней.

"Мы видели," рыкнула Перидот, "Где ты была?"

"Я помогала Конни получить картофельные обрезки! Ты хочешь, чтобы ей было скучно?" спросила Ляпис, освободив руку Конни.

"Что это такое?!" спросила Конни.

"Красный глаз... Он раздавит нас!" волновалась Перидот.

"Единственное, у чего есть сила уничтожить его - это электрическая пушка Желтого Алмаза…" проговорила Джаспер.

Моей мамы?" прошептала мягко Конни, глядя на её самоцвет.

"Это было бы легко, если бы Жёлтая была здесь!" воскликнула Перидот.

"Её здесь нет. Нам нужен другой вариант!" сказала Ляпис.

"О! Возможно, она есть у моего отца!" вскрикнула Конни.

Самоцветы пытались приукрашать свои мысли.

"Эм, Даг... Хорошо, Конни, но Жёлтая очень сильно оберегала свои вещи... Она бы не доверила обычному человеку пушку…" сказала Перидот.

"Твой отец - простак…" сказала Ляпис.

"Ляпис! Мы не оскорбляем людей так!" прорычала Джаспер.

"О, тебе бы говорить!" Ляпис смеялся.

"Он сохранил её в безопасности, я знаю это," сказала Конни.

"Хорош. Но я собираюсь уничтожить его с помощью грубой силы!" объявила Джаспер. Её шлем появился.

"Я тут одна с крыльями…" проговорила Ляпис, уже разбегаясь. Самоцвет упал прямо у обрыва. Самоцветы вздрогнули. "Я в порядке!" услышали они её крик.

"Я... Я пойду…" прошептала Конни.

* * *

Конни забежала в полицейский участок.  
"Папа? Папа!" она кричала, стучась в полицейскую машину, "Папа! Мы должны спасти мир! Вставай!" девочка поползла на крышу и начала прыгать, до того, как она поскользнулась и упала на спину, включая автомобильную сигнализацию.

Мужчина, который выглядел почти как она, выбежал из станции. Он посветил фонариком и почти бросил его, пока не увидел, кто был там.  
"Конни?"

"Папа!" девчонка кричала.

Они обнялись. Даг выключил сигнализацию.  
"Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно ночью?"

"Солнце зашло час назад…" Конни краснеет.

"О, так и было! У меня... был длинный день.

Девочка улыбнулась. "Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне спасти мир! Мне нужна мамина электрическая пушка, чтобы взорвать этот глаз!"

"Глаз?" спросил Даг. Они увидели Ляпис, летящую обратно к Джаспер на пляж, "Это, похоже, волшебная вещь. Самоцветы сказали мне не связываться с этим."

"Но мне нужна пушка!"

"Хм... Идём, малая. У меня есть идея…"

* * *

"Она... Здесь?" Конни задыхалась. Даг кивнул. Они посмотрели на склад.

"Если где-то, то здесь."

Мужчина помог своей дочери, а она задыхалась в удивлении. "Это как музей отца…"

После нахождения много вещей, которые могли бы быть пушкой, она увидела коробку с компакт-дисками. "Папа! Я не знала, что ты играл!"

"О да! Раньше я был человеком-оркестром, до того ка вступил в полицию," сказал Даг.

"Правда?"

"Правда. Я путешествовал повсюду, и когда я играл на концерте никто не пришел за исключением... Твоей матери."

Конни прекратила двигаться на мгновение, а затем Даг продолжил: "Мы всегда были вместе после этого. Пока она не отказалась от физической формы, чтобы привести тебя в мир. Я не знаю, что волшебная леди, как она, увидела в обыкновенной старой  
тряпке, как я," посмеялся Даг.

Конни внезапно услышала треск стекла и взглянула на фото своего отца, читающего вслух с глупой улыбкой и желтой женщиной, которая смеялась на фото. "Пап, я сломал фотографию…"

"Не страшно, если каждая книга была бы идеальна, у нас бы не было поэзии поэзии."

Девочка повернулась на внезапно появившиеся жёлтое свечение и увидела пушку: "Я нашла её!"

"На самом деле?!"

"Да! Мне нужна верёвка или что-либо похожее…"

Даг передал ей и шнур, подключенный к другому. Конни быстро связала его вокруг электрической пушки.

"Я буду тянуть!" отозвался Даг, заводив двигатель. Одним рывком машина успешно вытащила пушку из сарая вместе со всем, что находилось перед ней.

* * *

Конни взглянула на окно. "Всё будет хорошо?"

Даг пожал плечами. "Если каждая книга была бы идеальна…"

"У нас бы не было поэзии!" Отец и дочь рассмеялись.

"Мы можем ехать быстрее?" задала вопрос Девушка.

"Мы едем так быстро, как я могу!" воскликнул Даг.

"Мы можем вставить твой CD? Я хочу послушать!" настаивала Конни.

Дуг покраснел, когда Конни вставила его.  
"Я знаю, что я не такой высокий, я знаю, что я не такой умный, но позволь моей машине заехать в твоё сердце, позволь моей машине заехать в твоё сердце!" диск пел, а Конни подпевала.

* * *

Вскоре они прибыли на пляж и Ляпис закричала: "Мы спасены!"

"Это... хорошо…" раздражённо пробормотала Джаспер.

Конни посмеялась и вытащила пушку.

"Мы должны использовать её сейчас!" сказала Ляпис.

"Я не знаю, как это использовать! Она принадлежала Жёлтой!" вскрикнула Перидот, когда все взглянули на неё.

"Как мы-"

"Твой самоцвет," Перидот, "У тебя самоцвет Жёлтого Алмаза, только ты можешь включить её."

Ляпис положила Конни на пушку, но это не помогло. "Хм…"

"Давай, работай, активируйся, стреляй, ну же!" умоляла пушку Конни, "Мы нуждаемся в тебе... Ты не бесполезна."

Даг вздохнул и коснулся её плеча. "Всё в порядке, Конни... Мы придумаем что-нибудь…"

"Правильно…" Конни стёрла слёзы, "Если каждая книга была бы идеальна, у нас бы не было поэзии…"

Пушка внезапно открылась, а Самоцветы задыхались от удивления. Конни прыгнула на верх и пыталась нацелить пушку.

"Конни!" Ляпис схватила её лодыжки и взлетела, используя все силы, чтобы вытащить девочку.

"Это происходит!" кричала Перидот, поднимаясь. Джаспер воодушевила в конце:  
"Приготовься!"

Внезапно появился электрический выстрел, который сформировался в женщину, и красный глаз взорвался.

"Мы сделали это!" радовалась Ляпис.

"Как ты это сделала?" задала вопрос Перидот.

"Я сказала то, что папа всегда говорит," пожала плечами Конни.

"Книга?" Перидот спросила.

"Поэзия," шепнула Джаспер.

"Жёлтая…" вздохнул Даг, слезы появились в его глазах.

Прилив внезапно начался и начал тащить полицейскую машину в море: "Моя машина!"

"Всё в порядке, Пап. Если каждая книга была бы идеальна, у нас бы не было поэзии."

"Я работаю в этой машине!"

Конни побежала за Дагом, чтобы помочь. "Подожди, Пап!" 


End file.
